


Oaths Broken And Remade

by tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: It’s one thing to know that obedience isn’t the first law and quite another to look at nearly twenty males who are about to break faith with the Queens whose honor they once swore to uphold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> The 'welcome home' scene is everything I could have asked for in a pairing. Then **bittersnake** asked for a _Black Jewels!verse/fusion_...
> 
> Good call. ;)

 

_The first law is not obedience._

In hindsight, Jyn sees that Saw used that as an excuse rather than a reason. He didn’t want to serve in a court, and so he chose to break away from the Rebel Queens and become a rogue.

Still, it’s one thing to know that obedience isn’t the first law and quite another to look at nearly twenty males who are about to break faith with the courts and the Queens whose honor they once swore to uphold. And it’s not even because she’s asked it of them – she hasn’t.

They’ve  _offered_ themselves.

And Cassian— Jyn swallows as he stands before her and explains what he’s done in the service of the Rebel Queens. His honor was their lives and their survival, and he did things that he regrets, but which Jyn already knows he’d do again.

There is no law against killing among the Blood, but there is always a price to be paid, whether in honor, or honesty, in truthfulness, or in trustworthiness. Cassian has borne the price every time, willingly. And so, when he lays his honor down to take this mission – because that’s what he’s doing, even if he’s not actually saying as much – Jyn suddenly wants to find a dark room somewhere in the base and hide.

She’s not worth this – not worthy of this kind of support. She’s not capable of shouldering the burden of their hope and their honor. Honor is cheap when survival is on the table, and Jyn has survived for the last five years by any means necessary on nothing more than will and self-interest.

And, too, Jyn is no Queen for her honor to hold any value to Blood males. 

Sithspit, she’s not even caste!

Yet Cassian looks at her, and meets his gaze. She looks at the men behind him and meets their gazes – every single one in that group, because they’re entrusting their lives to her judgement, and breaking with whatever oaths they previously swore in order to protect and cherish and honor. They deserve that acknowledgement.

At her back, Jyn can feel Bodhi and Chirrut and Baze hiding smiles.

And somewhere up in the darker reaches of the galaxy, the Death Star hides, too, prepared to wreak destruction on anyone who naysays the Empire. Her own fear, her own doubts about her lack of worth is nothing before that.

“All right,” she says, making the decision. “Get your things; let’s be rebels.”

The men scatter to grab their gear, and Kaytoo stalks past with the observation that he is coming along, too, but only because Cassian said he must.

Even choked laughter is a relief, because the lives of twenty-four men and a droid are in her hands and that’s a terrifying thing for a witch who’s only had to worry about herself for far too long.

And then Cassian is coming towards her, and the laughter dries up in her mouth. Jyn struggles with something to say to a Warlord Prince who’s put his honor and his life and his hope in her keeping, and if he doesn’t veer, then they’re going to be toe to toe—

She steps back. Just a little. His expression is intense as he steps around her – but not like she’s something to be avoided. 

No, Cassian looks at her like she’s a Queen, and he wants to swear life-time service to her.

Her blurted, “I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad,” is supposed to be a warning. She has no experience at this.

But his murmured “Welcome home” has the timbre of a promise, and Jyn can’t look away.

 

 

_For Blood males, the First Law is to honor, cherish, and protect.  
The second is to serve. The third is to obey._

~ Lucivar Yaslana, " _Queen of the Darkness_ ~

 


End file.
